Fallen Angel
by halphmen
Summary: Spider-man saved me once, no twice. He always seems to be the perfect superhero, always cracking jokes and being enthusiastic when he's swinging around the city or answering questions in TV interviews, but that is all a lie. I realized this when I saw him slumped over someone's grave. Post-TASM2 story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I just watched the new Spider-man movie, and this was the first thing that came into my mind, "awesome". Also, people, please, that movie was good and it is way better than what those critics say, 7.5/10. The only real problem was that it has was too many time skips, the movie could have been like three hours long for all I care and still be great. **

Rain poured heavily, like a blanket of falling liquid bullets. It late, around 12:45 a.m., the lights of New York City are still growing strong illuminating in the night sky. Clouds have descended upon the metropolis around two hours ago, and the rain hasn't stopped once since. People are still walking around, though not as much compared to the daytime. Down six miles away from Queens is a ginormous church that stood at least 60 feet high, and next to it is a burial ground. Headstones interspersed the area, the only living things at that cold, damp depressing place were the worms and bacteria underground, the crows sitting on a tree, and a lonely soul with his head tilted downwards in a mourning manner.

The man is dressed in a costume, red and blue, with web designs all over his body. He is in a squatting position as he stuck to the very top of the church looking over all the graves. He skimmed the place with his eyes making sure no one was there to look at him, he breathed in deeply and then exhaled, his emotionless breath smoked out of his mask. He leaped off the building top sending him over 20 feet in the air, spinning several times like a gymnast before landing on the ground. The grass below his feet is soaking wet, not one inch of his body has been unexposed to the rain.

He gently knelt down to one knee and then slanted his head downwards to pay respect to one tombstone. He took off his backpack, and unzipped his biggest pouch. Several pieces of paper fell out accidently along with a few pencils. He shook his head, almost like he's embarrassed, and then looked at the tombstone "hey don't judge me" he joked. He then reached into the backpack and pulled out a dozen roses, each one of them for some reason still intact.

He placed the flowers at the feet of her headstone, and then slowly got up, throwing his backpack behind his back. He placed his hand on top of the stone almost like he's petting it, and begin to speak "I beg you too look after me, and to forgive me, I still think about it every day and I…" before he could finish his head twitched like he could sense something and turned around.

There behind him, he saw a girl holding a pink umbrella. She is taller than the average girl probably 5'7 and has dark chocolate colored hair, her face is filled with amazement and shock, "Spider-man!" she exclaimed.

Spider-man couldn't respond, his first instinct was to just swing out of there, and that's exactly what he did. She reached an arm out to stop him. "Hey please stop!" she yelled. It's too late; he has already swung several times into the air before disappearing into the city.

She let hear arm fall back and placed her hand into her hoodie pocket. "I just wanted to say thank-you for saving me." She whispered. The girl turned around and looked down, on the ground is a piece of paper Spider-man left behind. She held it up and looked at it. The paper was scribbled with math and science equations, one of her eyebrows raised up when she realized that these questions are the exact same problems her math teacher assigned her class with several days ago. She then looked up and gazed at the headstone which read:

"Gwen Stacy, 1995-2014, the world will never be the same without you."

She felt a pain kick into her heart, as if she has just witnessed a tragic romance story. Who was this girl to you she asked herself, was she your sister, lover, or friend? The girl turned around to face where Spider-man swung away, wishing she could revert time and hug the man. "You pour soul."

Several minutes passed, before the girl finally left and drove off. Spider-man slowly popped his head out of the corner of the church and looked down at Gwen's grave. "Later." He muttered to himself before aiming his web shooters at a nearby building and escaped back into the night.

…

"Parker!" Mr. Drewry yelled.

I hear several people laughing softy and then I looked down form the middle of the classroom see what was happening. A guy had his head down on the desk with his eyes closed. He was snoring loudly until Mr. Drewry went over there and slapped a ruler on his desk. Parker, I think his name was slowly raised his head and looked at Mr. Drewry "Oh sorry, I had a late night yesterday." he mumbled.

"If my class is so boring to you, than why do you bother to come here?" Mr. Drewry berated him.

"I am not bored. I have just been doing a lot of work yesterday." The boy replied.

"Well next time you decide to sleep, do it in one of the back row so it won't be as distracting to the entire class… HEY YOU, NO SLEEPING!" Mr. Drewry pointed at another guy in the front with his head down.

As the class finally got back in session, we went through some lecture about animals and how their biology is same and different from ours, and that we all were formed by one fish-like thing that lived 300 million years ago.

"Okay, now everyone read pages 316-355, on your biology book and be prepared to discuss some of the question on the back tomorrow. No get out of here!" That's Mr. Drewry's signal telling us that class has ended. I packed my things up and just sat in my seat, everyone is always in a rush to get out that they just bottle neck up at the door way, waiting in my seat just makes it easier for me.

"Peter, come here."

I look down and see Mr. Drewry in his desk waving at, Peter, yes? That guy to go over to him, "What's going on, you've been looking out of, ah, charisma for the past few days. I know you are a bright kid, but I want to make sure that everything is alright." Did I forget to mention Mr. Drewry is a phycology teacher also?

"Nothing, it's just some stress I've been having, nothing to worry about, I'll be back to normal in a few days." He answered.

I looked at the door and everyone has mostly left so I got up and walked up the stairs to the doorway. Before I left I has an urge to look down once more, that is when I my eyes were caught by Peter's gaze. I instantly looked away and left, besides the fact that eye contact with a stranger is weird; he has those creepy brown eyes which just send a shiver down my back.

Lunch time, I decide to go downtown to meet up with a friend since my other class doesn't start for another hour and a half. Weird schedule, I know.

"Hey girl, what's up?" I hear Ally, call me over. I walked over there with my sandwich I bought form the counter of the restaurant and sat next to her.

"I am fine, nothing really happening." I say in a cheery mood.

"Come on, Kira, you have to tell me. Did you hook up with John yesterday?"

"Who the hell is John?" seriously, I really don't know.

"You know that hot blonde hair guy I introduced you to three days ago?" He said while stabbing her salad with a fork.

"Oh that John… fuck no! He looks like a slime bag, him and I never going to happen." I said while dropping some creamer into my coffee.

"Then what did you do last night? You didn't even come back till 1:00. You can't tell me you were studying or something." Ally asked me with just the most dubious tone.

"I was… well I was back at my mom's place and was driving back to the campus when suddenly I passed by this cemetery."

"What and did you see a vampire or something?" She joked.

"No- well…"

"Crap really!?" she jolted.

"No, not really" I leaned into her ear. "I saw Spider-man."

"What no way, what was he doing at a graveyard?"

"I don't know, but he was totally depressed and when I tried to talk to him he swing away just like that." I snapped my fingers to show how fast it was.

"Damn it, did you get a good look at him? I mean we all have seen Spider-man, but you actually got to like…" she moved her hands around the air, as if she was touching something, "like see him, you know?"

"Well it was dark, but he was all crouched over and wet, and overall just a very depressed feeling in the atmosphere you know?"

"Hum, who was he visiting?"

"Some person named Gwen Stacy." I answered.

"Gwen Stacy!" Ally yelled in shock.

"Yeah, you know her?" the look on Ally's face sent quivers down my back.

"She was all over the news a year back. Apparently she tried to help Spider-man fight that Electro guy and got her neck and head" She tilted her head back and made some sound effects. "SNAP! CRACK!"

"AH! Gross, how did that happen?" The more she talked the more this incident sounded familiar, and the more it became clearer to me that this was probably one of Spider-man's failed rescue attempts, poor girl.

"Well, apparently she fell off this clock tower, and Spider-man tried to save her by shooting a web down to catch her, but he was just a second too late."

"How does everyone know this?" I asked.

"Spider-man told the police what happened, then there was that whole six months of absence where crime rates shot up like crazy… remember now?"

"Sort of, last year I just spent all my time in the dorms trying to get my shit together so I didn't really pay attention to everything around me." Junior year was such a pain in my ass, so much homework and tests, I literally lost 15 pounds from lack of sleep.

Well we deviated away from that topic and after thirty minutes of talking about how much we hate AP mathematics, I decided to leave and go buy some chocolate chip cookies because I was running out of snacks. Also I knew this great place two blocks way which sold huge packs of them for only five dollars.

I walked out of the restaurant and began to make my way down the block, when the light signaled for pedestrians to go, I crossed the road and only got half way when suddenly I heard lots of sirens coming my way. I looked in front of me and my body froze. There is this big armored truck driving my direction and there were several guys with heavily mounted machine guns coming out of the window aiming at the police.

My first instinct was to get the hell out of the way, everybody around me disappeared crazily and then someone knocked me over. My head hit the ground, it hurt but I had to ignore the pain because my heart is pumping with adrenaline trying to get back up. I pushed my hands down onto the ground and pushed my body up, I got back onto my feet and looked up. "OH SHIT!" the car was less than twenty feet away from me.

My legs stopped moving and everything around me became silent in my mind, I am so scared right now I couldn't even process the thought of getting out of the way, this is it, I am going to die!

I closed my eyes tightly.

I could hear the car right in front of me, its engine humming like a lion's roar. That was when I felt the hard object hit me. My body shook uncontrollably; I think I might have peed myself. I felt something touching my head and body.

I waited for another second, before I forced my eyes open. All I could see was red, and two white lenses. I stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground.

It is Spider-man, his back facing the truck and his arms around the front trunk. His body's shape was indented into the metal of the car, and parts of the road have been scrapped off by his feet. He looked down at me, I could only describe this feeling as if I were a child being looked down by a parent after I had just done something stupid.

He walked over to me, his shadow covering the sun. "Lady, are you alright?"

I was too shocked and scared to answer, my mouth trembling in fear, my eyes watering from happiness, I am alive. Before I could answer him, he turned around and walked to the side of the car where the machine guns were pointed out.

He shot several webs into the window, and then walked back over to me. He glared at me for a second, oh god, does he remember me for yesterday "Next time… run." With that he shot out another stand of web and flung up into air, disappearing again.

And this is how my story began.

**So what do you think, this is my first Spider-man Fanfic so I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review, I write faster if people let me know what they think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Wow, I never thought my story would have been liked that much. Thank-you guys for reading this and I hope to even make this story better in the future. Also I don't know if I want to make this a dark and gritty story or mellow but action packed story. Please let me know what you think and enjoy. **

It's been three days since Spider-man saved me, again. I haven't been able to think properly, spending several minutes looking at my blank homework paper and then back at the window to my right. It's a foggy day the grey clouds roll in like a sneaky cat, and then darken with a pastel smear. Is it just me or does this feel like a scene from a movie? Besides that point the one thing that has been haunting my thought is who is Gwen Stacy? I know this is none of my business, but I just can't help but think to myself who was she to "him" and what kind of person lives behind that mask.

My mind ran in circles trying to put things together, Gwen Stacy, she's around 20 years old I am a senior so that makes her a sophomore. I pulled out my laptop and turned it on, waited a minute for everything to load up and opened a Google tab. "Gwen Stacy." I typed in for a search. In a flash the entire page filled up with links and websites that were related to her.

Oxford bound student, valedictorian of Midtown High, death by the hands of ex CEO of OsCorp Harry Osborne. The more I read into her life, the more I felt even sorrier for her. Her dad was a police Captain that was killed by that lizard guy several years back, she was seen as the perfect protégé girl with a bright future ahead of her and now she's dead.

I skimmed through several more websites before I found a video of her graduation. I plugged in my earphones and listened to her speech. She talks about the past days, and the future days, how thing will change but that all of us should remember that there is hope out there and we should all fight for our dreams. I part of me wanted to cry after hearing this, and my other half wish I have heard this a my own graduation.

I see her smiling to all her classmates as they walk by to get their diploma. Her innocents just stir emotions inside of me, giving my gut a butterfly feeling. Gosh, I can't watch anymore of this, it's just too saddening. I was about to close of the website when suddenly something caught my attention. The principal was calling a Peter Parker to the stage. "Peter Parker?" I wait for a moment but nothing happened, I guess he's a no show… oh I spoke too soon. Out of the corner came a cheerful guy with a big smile on his face, his graduation gown all tattered up and his backpack is all ruffled up. He walked up to the principal and gives him a high five before getting his diploma and "WOAH!"

I see several students look at me and then put a finger to their lips, "Shhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Sorry." I gave them an apologetic smile, and waved them off. Instantly my eyes fixated themselves onto the screen. That Peter guy just gave her one big kiss in front of everybody, and she returned it with a laugh. I awed to myself, silently, than felt a like ache in my chest. Wait, Peter Parker, is he… holy crap, he's the same guy in my math class!

I cupped my mouth with my hand, I was about to yell again. Holy crap! Who the hell is this guy, and why is he making out with her? I got out of my chair and shoved everything back into my backpack. It's time to go hunt for some answers.

ten minutes later...

I arrived back at my door room and knocked on the door. I waited for a moment until I heard some stumbles and then the door swing open. "kira, what are you doing here?" Ally said with questionable surprise.

"Uh I live here, what did you expect?" I nodded my head and pushed pass her. Entering the room, the first thing I saw is a very messy bed, and underneath her pillow something was shaking rapidly. "What the... EWW, you nasty pervert!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up!" She threw her body behind me and closed my mouth with her hand. "Do you know how long it's been since I had any contact with the opposite sex, do you?" She whispered into my ear.

Apparently enough to make you go that far, I mumbled.

I turned around quickly and pushed her gently away. "Just ,ah, get off me, I swear to god I am going to rip you a new one" I pointed my intimidating finger at her.

Eventually everything settled down.

"Okay what happened? This is like the first time I have seen you come in here so early." Ally said while sitting comfortably on her bed.

I faced her on the opposite direction in my desk chair. "Okay so over these last few days Spider-man has really been irking me."

"Oh someone has a superhero crush." she said with an irritating voice.

"No, I just can't get the image of him standing in front of that grave out of my head, and that awkward feeling of how he might know who I am." I told her seriously. "So I totally looked up Gwen Stacy."

"And?"

"Well, do you by any chance know a guy named Peter Parker?" I asked.

"Um, I thinks so, maybe, that name is really generic you know, there are probably hundreds of them in this campus alone."She answered.

"Ah, hum," I looked deep into my mind and tried to get a good description of him, I have only ever noticed him like four or five times so it's kind of hard."He's like 5'10-6 feet tall. Brown hair that is all disheveled."

"Yeah sounds like 1/4 of all the guys that come to this school."

"He's not buff, no acne, looks nerdy, and I think he wears glasses, not sure about that though." That is as close as I can to describing him.

"No not one light bulb is lighting up in here." she points up to her head.

"...shit... Why am I such an idiot." I turned around and opened up my laptop. "This guy right here." I pointed at the screen.

Ally leaned closer in, "Oh him, yeah he's in like one or two of my classes. Really weird guy, shows up late almost all the time, he hangs around with the nerds, doesn't really like to participate but still gets the highest grade in the class. If you ask me he's really wasted potential, he's pretty cute."

"Let me stop you there." I pressed the play button.

..."THE FUCK" she looked at the screen in shock. I paused at the part where he lets go of Gwen after their big kiss.

"Holy shit, this guy and her? Do you think?" Ally has excitement all over her face.

"That was what I was thinking, but I just don't know, he doesn't look like the hero type you know what I mean?" I told her.

"That's true, and besides we couldn't have been the only ones to notice this."

"Maybe that's the reason he doesn't like hanging out with people. I sure would hate if some random person comes up to me and be like: hey so you're that girls boyfriend, what do you feel knowing that Spidey couldn't save her in time."

POW! "Right in the face!" Ally yelled.

"Yeah probably. Do you know what let's just forget about it." I stopped the conversation and turned back to face my desk. "Uh, I am starving lets go get some food at the cafeteria."

...

Ally and I took the elevator down and a small talk about our classes. As we hit the ground floor and began to walk down the hall full of students, we suddenly heard a girl scream. We both jerked our heads to face the commotion, and out of now here a guy sprinted pass us and out the exit, the doors opened and closed so loudly it made an echo across the hall. Everyone just looked at the girl trailing behind him as she stopped ten or so feet in front of us and threw down her bag. "PARKER!"

The girl huffed a few times and realized that everyone was staring at her, she gave all of them a nasty glare and like magic they all proceeded with their daily lives. Ally and I on the other hand walked up to her, you see this is our friend Mary Jane Watson, or MJ for short. She's a "sexy" looking girl with red hair which came down below her shoulders, and maybe an inch taller than me. This is in her sophomore year. We met during a school party and have been good friends for over a year now. "What's happening MJ?" I asked her.

She gave me a fake smile, "Trying my hardest not to kill someone."

"Why, he dumped you or something?" Ally asked.

"No, because of him I am going to fail my writing class, I need have a 85% in the class right now but if I don't get my paper turned in it will drop to a 55%." she said while clinching her fist.

"Why don't you just write the paper yourself?"

"Because it's a joint write, and he's my partner. He's suppose to have jolted down ideas with me, and write this 60 plus page original idea script due in like two weeks, but he still hasn't done a thing. And yes, the teacher is going to need evidence that he did some of the work to in order for me to pass." She told us.

"Well doesn't that suck." Ally stated.

"Well that's what I get for being stuck with Peter Parker."

"..." Ally and I looked at each other. "Hey MJ are you doing anything right now?" We asked.

"No nothing really, class is over and I was going to head to the cafeteria for lunch." she replied while picking her bag back up.

"Good, come with us." Ally grabbed one arm, and I grabbed the other, and we both dragged her along.

As the three of us reached reached a table outside and ordered some pizza, Ally and I sat MJ down and began to question her for information about Peter.

"So what's he like?" Ally asked.

"Peter? Why do you guys want to - oh I get it, you want to ah check him out don't ya" She nodded her head and gave us a dirty stare.

"No we just want to confirm a theory." I digressed.

"Well, he's a bit of an odd ball, I mean he doesn't really like to socialize with anyone, and when he talks to me it's like someone is feeding him quirky lines. Oh and the nerdiness, it's not in a good way like the guy who plays "Chuck" but in like a very dorky way that almost represents a cartoon."

"Jeez, you sure know a lot about the guy even though he doesn't show up for class."

"Well, he does have his moments." she smirked a little.

"Okay... then does he ever talk about anything to you, like about crimes, or girls, or just things in general." I asked.

"Humm... well one time I saw him looking at a picture of a girl, some blonde lady, and well when I asked about their relationship, everything went dark very fast. like he's trying to avoid the question, or he instantly becomes protective of his privacy."

Suddenly Ally couldn't take it anymore and blurted it out "We think he might be Spider-man"

"WHAT!" MJ respond in surprise.

"Idiot!" I hit Ally in the arm.

"Come on guys what's really going on here?" MJ asked us, so we explained to her everything.

After we finished talking, we sat back and waited for her to say something. "Well?"

"... Bullshit."

""What?""

"You guys can't just assume this, I mean what if it's just coincidence." MJ said.

"But the evidence is the-" I stopped talking when suddenly everyone began to rush over to the TV attached to the wall. "Hey what's happening? I asked someone walking by.

"It's Spider-man, he's rescuing a group of people form a building which was attack by something!" The guy exclaimed before running off to the TV.

Before we knew it, all three of us were already out of our seat and headed his direction.

**Yeah sorry guys if this seems like filler, or not as exciting, I am trying to set a tone and introduce some characters here. I am also just gunning it and making the story up as I write. I have never even written a chapter this fast before in my life so this is just new for me. I hope you enjoy and the next chapter will be more interesting/action packed I hope. Also, it will really mean a lot to me if you leave a review or favorite/fallow this story, thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's**** note: Sorry this wasn't edited. **

Peter ran out of the college building barely escaping the wrath of Mary Jane, who he swore was about to tear him into pieces. He's been so caught up in his self depression over the death of Gwen, which happened a year ago, he still hasn't had time to fully get his life back on track, or his emotions for that matter. He told himself to leave the past behind him and look into the future, a future full of hope, just like Gwen said in her speech but so far it's been one hell of a mess. Living life to him had only three meanings now: Look after aunt May, Graduate from college with a good GPA, and not let anyone die under his hands.

Peter knows that Gwen died because of him, it wasn't the web which caught her too late, or Harry who throw her down the clock tower, it was because he couldn't keep a promise. Captain Stacy looked into his eyes that faithful night as he lied on the ground bleeding and ready to die, but even then there was only one thing he cared for. "Leave Gwen out of it" he told Peter. As Spider-man, Peter could not live a normal life and if he was to let Gwen be apart of him, then it's almost like signing a death wish. Heroes don't get to have a normal life, even if there is no super villain out there to fight him there will always be a risk of injury or death.

Peter's personal life not including Spider-man is pretty routine. Wake up, eat, go to school, get out, save lives, eat, sleep, and repeat, with the occasional do you homework here and there. College life could only be describes as a road with may bumps to him. When Gwen hadn't died, his Grade Point Average was about a 3.15(B-), after Gwen's death surprisingly his lack of needing to be Spider-man boosted his grade to a 3.85(B+), depression can do a lot of things to a guy but to Peter it just meant more studying time to get his mind off other things. Now that he's returned as the mask hero, he's been trying harder than ever to maintain that grade.

A part of him uses Spider-man as an excuse to not get his life back out of the curb and into a straight line. He doesn't want to think, he just wants to do. Whenever he's swinging across the city, or falling gracefully down to the ground, he tries to let everything go silent and remember what it felt like to be alive. Being able to walk, breath, eat, interactive with things, but all he can think about right now is death and sorrow. The memories of Gwen haunt him everywhere he went.

Every time he swung through the city, there wouldn't be a place where he couldn't think about her. It seems to him that every inch of the city has been imprinted with some form of Gwen. How she visited the coffee places with her friends, or walked around the massive malls to find her brothers a present for their birthdays.

Peter took off his clothing in a hurry and shoved them into his backpack. He put on his webs-hooters and slid on his gloves. Peter than placed his belonging at a corner where on one will spot them and jumped onto the ledge of the building. He peered down at the city, his mask still in his right hand. The wind blew into his hair flipping it around a little before calming down again.

Peter closed his eyes and focused on his surroundings using his spider senses and waited for something to happen. A little tingle ran up his spine as he looked to his right, 12 blocks away from his there was an explosion and the sound of gunfire. He instantly pulled down his mask over his head, and with that final covering indulged himself as Spider-man, and was Peter Parker no more. He turned to his right ran, his final step sent him plummeting off the building. The wind flickered his suit causing ripples to run through the fabric.

Spider-man aimed both his web shooters at a nearby building and fired two strands of webs at it. With a strong pull he swung down than up, shooting himself like cannonball into the air...

An armored van slammed into a bank wall hammering into the interior of the place. Three armed men with hockey and snowboarding mask stormed into a bank. The first two were caring automatic assault rifles, while the middle guy held onto a grande-launcher. "Everyone get down onto the ground!" Yelled the first guy as he fired several round into the ceiling.

People ran across the place in havoc, most of the civilians escaped the place, but several were caught at the counters with the employees.

The man with the grande-launcher popped his head out of the wall and saw then police cars all parked outside facing the bank with twenty plus officers pointing their handguns in their direction.

He loaded a grande into his launcher and aimed at one of the cars, he pressed the trigger and let the projectile fly at the car blowing it up causing a miniature fireball. "HAHAHAHA! I got one!" He ran back into the bank to inform the other two in his group.

Everyone had their body slouched onto the ground with their hands on their head. The giant vault in the back was open and the guys began raiding the insides grabbing bags of money and other precious valuables. They threw the loot down next to their vehicle and one of the guys began to load it into the back.

"Hey let me give you hand!" Someone said to the guy.

He was to busy looking at the pile of money and throwing the bags of thing into the back he didn't realize someone was handing him the goods. "..." Suddenly the guy froze, his happy smiling face behind the snowboarding mask instantly became a look of dread as a cold sweat form on his back and forehead. He looked at the guy helping him, and it was none other than Spider-man.

"WHA-!" before he could make any commotion, a thick stand of web smacked right into the slit where is mouth was and sealed it up. Spider-man than grabbed his gun and tossed it in the air shooting another stand of web to hand it up on the ceiling. Spider-man looked at the guy and waved, before shooting several more webs at him tying him up in a little cocoon.

The police still stood outside behind their cars, waiting for them to try and escape. The commanding officer stood behind his door and waited for any chance of movement form those robbers. Suddenly something flew out of the hole in the wall and skid several feet before reaching a dead stop in front of all the police. They took a closer looked, and could see it was in a shape of a body covered in white thread, and a head sticking out bobbing up and down. It was one of the thugs. All the police men had a big smile on their face before looking at the wall again, and saw Spider-man, he put a finger to his mouth and gestured for them to stay quiet, and playfully tip-toed into the building again.

The remaining two guy finished packing the rest of the money and ran towards the vehicle. "..." they both stopped half way to the vehicle, the money was still piled next to the van and the door still opened wide. "Where the hell is Mike?" One of the guys asked. The man in the hockey mask closed the other guys mouth with his hand, "it's the Spider."

They turned around and noticed that most of the civilians have already escaped, suddenly a thread of web hit one of the guys and flung him out into the circle of armed police. The boss of the operation stopped and gazed at the man in front of him.

"So you are the Spider-man." He said, with a hint of a foreign accent.

"I didn't paint this symbol over my chest for no reason."

"My boss have told me a lot about you, that you are indeed the world greatest catch." He said while pulling off his black leather gloves.

"I wouldn't say the worlds, probably New York's." Spider-man waved the complement off.

"Oh but you are, and I intend to kill you and hang you head up on my wall." The man pulled off his hockey mask to reveal his face. His neat cut black hair with a mustache and beard made him look like one of those people back in the 1950's.

"Whoa man, we haven't even went out on a date yet and you want to bring me home, slow down there." Spider-man joked. Suddenly his instincts spiked, this guy is no ordinary man. In a instant the robber threw himself at Spider-man and landed a quick punch which Spider-man deflected.

The guy kept coming at him like a beast throwing punches and kicks everywhere until one hit finally landed on Spider-man's chest knocking him back a yard and a half. "..." This is surprising, usually a hit from a regular person wouldn't do anything to him, but this punch actually stung a little. "Who are you?" Spider-man asked the guy.

A little smile appeared over the man's lips, "You're just a kid aren't you, ha, this is going to be quite interesting." He turn his back on Spider-man, "See you later." He pulled out a button and clicked it.

Several beeping noises rang all around the building and suddenly an explosion took out part of the roof. Spider-man jumped back to avoid the falling debris and looked in front of him, the man has already vanished some how. He wasn't able to go and find the man, another explosion took out the floor and several pillars which held the building up.

His first instinct was to swing out of there but stopped when he suddenly heard a scream. He spun his head to his right, then to his left, when he suddenly found a little girl wondering out of the bottom of a desk. "MOM!" The girl cried. His spider senses kicked in again, there was a bomb ten feet next to her, and it was about to go off.

Shooting a web and pulling her to him isn't going to give him enough to get her out of the blasting range. So he sprinted. The last beep on the timer of the bomb went off and the device exploded. A fireball erupted her direction throwing chunks of floor and wall towards the little girl. Peter's eyes grew wide, as he jumped at the girl wrapping his body around her to shield the girl from the explosion.

The blast burned away part of his costume and ripped the entire left cheek of his mask, before hurling the both of them into the broken wall and out to the street. Spider-man spun several times in the air, and than collided into the front trunk of a police car. Everyone gasped in shock and looked at their superhero.

He's missing part of his costume, his skin is scratched up burnt, and his noise was bleeding heavily. But he wouldn't let go of the girl, his arms still clung tightly to her as if they were still in danger. The police and medic ran towards them and took the little girl out of his hands, Spider-man tilted his head upwards to see her parents screaming for her. A smile broke out underneath his mask.

His body felt beat and limp, all of his muscles were aching. The police rushed to him to get him to a hospital, but instead he fought through his pain and stood up. He gently pushed aside all the police trying to confront him and walked over to the little girl who was being hugged to death by her mother and father.

"Thank-you, Thank-you..." They told him.

The little girl looked at him, besides some small scrapes she seemed to be fine.

He knelt down to the little girl almost fumblingly trying not to show how hurt he was, and stared at her. "What is your name little girl?"

"Gwen..."

The initial shock of her name made him fall straight back onto his butt. Trembles shook all over his body, and everyone there could tell he was in deep pain. Several drops of tears escaped his mask and down the exposed part of his mask, his hand shakily ran up to his face whipping it away. No one said a word, all they could do was watch as the hero of their city broke down in tears. Several long seconds pass by before he slowly got back up, and patted the girl on the head. "Stay out of trouble, Gwen."

She nodded, Peter, held out his pink, "Promise."

She wrapped her small pink around his, "Promise."

And like that he shot a web out, and vanished into the city.

...

Kira, Ally, and Mary Jane had just finished watching the live show of what happened, and they too began to build up strong emotions. That little act at the end really just put tears into millions of viewers' eyes.

After they finished lunch, they decided to go back to their dorm room. Mary Jane lived a floor down so she came with them. They entered one of the elevators and waited for the metal doors to close. Suddenly a hand slid right between the closed doors, and pushed the elevator open.

The three girls couldn't help but widen their eyes, and try to fight their shock. When the person standing in front of them was none other than Peter Parker.

**Thank-you guys for reading and I hopped you enjoyed. I tried to put some Easter eggs in this chapter to foreshadow some future events. Please let me know what you think and leave a review, I would really appreciate it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey guys it's been a while and I am sorry for that, got a lot of things going on and Saturday is the only day I can really type things. There is mostly errors in this chapter because I didn't check over might writing, but please enjoy. **

Ally and I looked at him across the table, Peter looked around the place and then back at us, then down at his lap. Mary Jane stared awkwardly at him from his right. We are all currently sitting in our favorite coffee spot in "Black-flag Espresso" waiting for some orders to come through. The basic break down of the events after the elevator sort of went like this for the people who wanted to know.

We mostly just stared at him, he got in, road with us a few floors and got out. All three of us sort of pushed the away our theory of him being Spider-man because 1. How the hell is he still walking after that incident, and 2. we really just feel bad for the guy and decided not to freak him out. By that I mean, what if he has a gigantic vendetta against Spider-man for not saving is girlfriend and we just told him our theory and he totally just blows up in front of us. That wouldn't be a good thing.

Even MJ felt sad for the guy, and well she was the one who invited him to drink something with us and surprisingly he accepted. None of us really had anything to say so everyone just stayed silent. Peter looked around the place one more time, and then opened his mouth to lick him bottom lip. "Ah, this is weird, I am sorry if you guys didn't want me to be here, I'll just be on my way." He got up an out of his chair.

MJ instantly grabbed his backpack and pulled him down. "You're not going anywhere, I invited you here so you are staying." She told him

He didn't object, all her did was shyly nod his head.

"So where are you from?" MJ asked him.

"Um, Queens"

"Why did you chose to go to Empire State?"

"Uh, it's close to home"

"What are you planning to Major in?"

"Science and Arts."

"Why's that?"

"I have a love for science nerdy stuff, and photography." He said with enthusiasm.

"What kind of pictures do you like to take?" I asked him.

He looked at me and then thought for a second "Life" He replied.

"I mean, people take pictures of celebrities and stuff, but I like to capture moment's you know. Small things that really mean a lot, whether it's a birthday or hanging out in the city, because that's really what's important and I don't want to forget things like that."

"...Right..." I said.

"I totally just lost you guys didn't I?" He nodded his head smiling, then looked around the place again.

"So Peter, MJ says that you don't live on campus, she's been hunting for you everywhere, care to explain?"Ally asked him while pointing a finger a Mj. He raised an eyebrow and looked at MJ who was rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't looking, just trying to find out where you dorm is so we can finally get that assignment done." She elaborated.

"Oh crap, yeah the assignment, I totally forgot. Sorry Mary Jane, I'll get that do as soon as possible." he told her apologetically, with a dinky half smile.

"Awesome, maybe we can like go to my dorm or something later and work on it." She suggested.

"Sure, oh and to answer your question I actually live with aunt." He told Ally.

"Why's that?" I asked him.

"It's complicated, I don't want to bore you." He tried to avoid the subject. I gave a little signal to MJ for her to ask him another question, but instead she just pressured him to telling us more. "Nah, that's fine, you know what girls are like, all we do is talk you know, come on you can tell us." MJ gave him a little bump on the shoulder.

"Well, it's..." He signed, "three years ago my uncle was killed by a robber, and well my aunt would be all alone if I wasn't there to accompany her, and I don't want to burden her with any more bills so I decided to save some money just living at home." He said.

"oh..." We all said. Ah, this guy is just dealing with one hardship after another.

"So Peter, do you work?" I asked him.

"We'll, sort of, I have a free lance thing going on with the Daily Bugle. I get paid to take picture of Spider-man."

"WHAT!" We all exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's nothing really." He unzipped his backpack and pulls out a news paper. "See, this picture right here was taken by me, so was this one, and this one, well - most of the pictures the bugle ever get are from me." He sounded unenthusiastic, like the was not getting enough pay for his work.

Ally, MJ, and I looked over all the picture, and in all the picture, there is a little fine print on the right hand bottom left hand corner with his name on it. "How the heck did you get these pictures?" Ally exclaimed.

"I, uh, jump on cars once in a while, or, um, take several elevators to the top of some buildings."

"Oh, I see, was the reason you ran out of class a few days ago because of him?" MJ asked.

"No, that was because you were about to kill me." He joked. MJ punched him him the chest, it looked like a hard one to because he turned all red. "Tough up man." MJ teased.

We all laughed. A minute later, the waiter finally came with our orders.

...

"So Peter, were you there the other day when Spider-man rescued everyone from that bank?" Ally asked him.

He stopped sipping his coffee and paused. Slowly he put his cup down and just looked at the table. His troubled look and expression filled the place with sorrow, like everything around him just disappeared, and all he could do was concentrate on was something beyond us. I couldn't held but feel a little chill run through my back. Suddenly MJ waved her hand in front of his face and broke his concentration.

"Hey there tiger, are you alright?"

He trained of thought snapped back to us, "Oh, yeah, um, yeah I was there. I took some pictures but decided not to give them to the bugle." He told us, and than right after looked at the window.

"Why not?" I asked. "Don't you think those pictures are worth some money?" I can't help but feel like he's trying to protect Spider-man's image.

"... I believe he gives people hope, and I don't think it will be to uplifting to the people if they saw him in that state of... what's the word, loss, defeat."

Why do you defend him so much, this guy is just so different than what I would have expected, it's amazing that he still has the will to keep going on.

"Spider-man looked like he was In a lot for pain, not physically but also emotionally. He was crying because of - Gwen." Ally said.

Peter gripped his coffee cup, and choked as a little too much coffee spill into his mouth. "What did you say." He coughed.

"Gwen, that little girl's name." Ally said. At that moment I really wanted to hit her.

"Yeah, he..." He coughed several more time, "looked bad." He calmed down finally and than looked at the clock, it's only 2:00 p.m. "I am sorry, I have to go." He gets up hurrying and stands up. "It been nice meeting you girls, Ally, Kira, and I'll get those papers to you later MJ." he took out some money, and placed it on the table to tip the waitress. Before I could tell him it was okay we'll take of the money, he had already left.

...

Peter went back home. Aunt May was wasn't there because she was working a later shift today. He went into the kitchen and made himself some cereal before going up to his bedroom and throwing his stuff on the ground. He sat down on his chair and began to reply the events that happened three days ago in his mind again. The guy isn't normal, he seems to have some kind of above average strength and intelligence. Peter, than remembered the little girl and and could feel his eyes water up again. He spun his chair around and looked at the picture of Gwen. "What do I do?" He asked.

For the next several minutes he just sat and waited for something to happen. Peter stood up, and took off his shirt, revealing all the bruises and cuts he suffered. He took off some bandages that he put around them, and looked at the dried blood. "At least it stopped bleeding" he told himself while walking up to his mirror and study his wound which were scabbed up.

Slowly he turned around and got out of his chair, he opened his closet and pulled out his destroyed Spider-man costume. "Ah, man, now what?" He said while throwing the costume down onto the ground. Peter grabbed his backpack and made his way to the bed, and hopped onto it. He took out several books and papers and began to do homework. He needed something to take his mind off the world of Spider-man and into the world of Peter Parker.

Three hours gone by in an instant as he zoomed through this homework. Most of the problems were easy to him, there were several that were trick but didn't take him too long to complete after googling how to do it. After he finished, Peter placed the rest of his thing back into his backpack, and looked out his window. "... Crap, I should have asked for her number."

He stretched for a minute, after doing nothing but homework of hours, his body actually began to cramp up. Right now he should be swinging cross the city, but that isn't an option till he fixes his suit.

Peter went over to his closet again and pulled out his costume then a box full of material. Taking out some spare spandex, string, scissors, and a needle he began to fix his costume. Another hour goes by and he finally patches up his mask, and a section of his back. He looked at the costume again and examined it, suddenly he squeezed the fabric tightly and held it to his chest. This brought back memories of Gwen, and how she use to fix up his suits.

Peter looked at his clock, it's 8:00 p.m. Aunt May should be home in a few minutes, so he should at lest get some food ready. He gathered up all his material and placed them back into his box. Taking his Spider-man costume and shoving it under a different drawer, as he closed it something dropped and rolled into the outer part of the room.

He shut the closet, and found the object. It's a little yin and yang pendent, he looked at it for a full minute, going back into his mind trying to remember what he learned about this Chinese symbol. A smile appeared on his face, something with the colors and it's philosophy just worked its way into his mind. He set the pendent down, then went down to the living room.

...

Three weeks later.

MJ, Ally, and I were at the coffee shop again.

"So MJ, made any progress with Peter?" Ally asked.

"It's not like that, we are just sort-of friend." MJ said.

"Oh come on, there must be something, I mean you said that he hasn't missed a single day of class, and I've seen him go into your dorm several times now." Ally teased.

"We've just been doing homework that's all. I never realized how smart the guy was until he helped me out with some of this math crap. Oh and did I mention to you that we finally got that paper in, and I have a feeling it's going to shoot my grade up into the A range."

"Yeah whatever, hey look at this." Ally pulled out her smart phone and showed it to us. It is a news article about Spider-man. Gosh, it has been quite a while since the bank incident, and yet he still hasn't returned. "Do you think that he might have died?" Ally asked.

"Maybe he decide to quite again?" MJ said.

"I don't know, I still haven't quite threw away my theory about Peter yet." I said.

"Kira, seriously, there is no way that guy is Spider-man, he's scrawny, and nerdy. Does Peter fit the superhero image to you." Ally stated.

"Well, I mean, like MJ said, Peter has been showing up to class everyday ever since the bank ordeal, so..."

"No way I don't buy it." Ally retorted.

"But I have to admit, it would be kinda hot." We both looked at MJ. "Girl, you can't be telling me your into Peter right?" I asked.

"Well he is cute." MJ confessed.

I was about to say something when suddenly the people outside caught my attention. Something was happening in the streets, when I saw all the people gathering up in front of this place. We got out of our seat and looked out the window.

"Holy shit." Ally blurted out.

"Damn." MJ called out.

Holy shit indeed. Is that Spider-man, in black?

**Thanks for reading. I know what you guys are thinking right now, and yes I put a spin in this story. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter by leaving a review, and, or favorite plus fallow. Till next time. **


End file.
